


Following up

by PrimevalEmma



Series: Confessions of a Sex Addict [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Het, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Greene's confession, Captain Becker feels the need to confirm his story with Abby.  (set after "Absent without Leave" but before "Getting a fix")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following up

Becker had turned everything over and over in his head all night. Greene had been very open in his interview and went into considerable detail, perhaps more than Becker had expected but he wasn't complaining. Images of Abby being pounded hard by Greene in a hotel room had danced through his mind and kept him awake and he was now feeling incredibly frustrated and in need of some relief.

 

He couldn't really reprimand Greene for his absence since he'd been given permission to leave by Abby, her seniority over Becker meant he couldn't really argue it – and he didn't blame Greene for jumping at the opportunity for an afternoon of wild sex. Most other men would have done it too, himself included.

 

Since it now seemed that Abby had a bit of a thing for soldiers at the moment, he figured he'd possibly be in with a bit of a chance too. He'd certainly try anyway and if it just earned him a slap across the cheek at least he could say he had asked and wouldn't be left wondering 'what if?'

 

He knew she was in the small office she used when working on something for the menagerie, her main focus these days since anomalies were becoming less frequent. He'd make this seem like an official visit and take it from there.

 

“It's Becker, do you have a few minutes, Abby? There's something I need to discuss with you.” he said into the intercom by her door.

 

“Sure, come in!” she said brightly, and the door lock buzzed open so that he could go inside.

 

She was sat at her desk with her laptop open, but she turned in her chair to face him as he walked in. He felt his groin flip and his cock twitched, Greene's graphic descriptions spinning in his head. If this went wrong for him, he would have to go and deal with his frustrations in the bathroom.

 

“What's the problem?” she said, indicating for him to sit down on the chair opposite. He perched himself on the edge of the desk instead.

 

“I'm sure you're aware, I had to conduct an interview with Lieutenant Greene yesterday regarding his unauthorised absence from the ARC a few days ago.”

 

“Yes, I'm aware.” Becker was certain her cheeks had reddened. “You're not going to punish him too harshly are you?”

 

“I was going to, but he gave me a rather interesting story and now I'm not so sure. That's why I'm here. I need you to confirm a few details for me.”

 

“Okay,” Abby swallowed nervously, clearly wondering just how much Greene had told Becker.

 

“He said he had permission from you to leave that afternoon.”

 

“I guess that would be correct, yes.”

 

Becker nodded and took a deep breath. If he handled this correctly, he could very well end up having sex very soon. “I see. So the story he told me was true then? That you two checked into the hotel by the train station and spent the afternoon having sex?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Pretty good sex from what I can gather. How long have you been having an affair with him? When I granted him leave a while ago to sort out his marital issues, I knew he'd been caught having an affair with someone. I just didn't think for one second it was you.”

 

“We're not having an affair... at least not yet. That afternoon was the first time.”

 

“Not yet? You're planning on having sex with him again?”

 

“Not that it's really any of your business, Becker, but yes. Yes, I do intend to fuck him again.”

 

“I suppose that's a good thing, considering your problem. It sounds like you need something regular.”

 

“He told you that I believe I'm addicted?” Abby sat up in her chair, and Becker felt his cock twitch again. He wanted her badly.

 

“So that was true as well? I thought that might have just been a line you used. Are you getting help for your addiction?”

 

“Some... but nowhere near enough.” Abby purred. “So if you have any ideas, Captain Becker, I'd be very grateful.”

 

“Well, as it happens...” He took a deep breath and unfastened his trousers so that he could ease his cock from the confines of his underwear. There was some evidence of arousal already, and he stroked it, hoping Abby would take him up on his offer.

 

“That seems an excellent idea,” Abby said, standing up and moving towards Becker. Before he could even respond, she had grasped him and her mouth was sinking over the tip. He let out an involuntary groan as she licked and sucked him expertly, making his cock grow harder and harder. He'd already imagined her doing this to him on numerous occasions but the reality was so much better.

 

As she sucked him greedily and got him even more aroused, he moved her hair to one side and stroked her head, encouraging her with satisfied gasps. He could feel his groin twisting and knew he was only moments from cumming. With a jerk of his hips, he released a jet of cum into her mouth and let out a cry of “Abby!”

 

She groaned in response, swallowing his juices as she carried on sucking him. Becker was in heaven. “Abby! Yes! God yes! Keep going!” A few moments later, he was releasing a second load which she also swallowed and then she stopped, breathing hard.

 

“Do you want to have sex?” she gasped.

 

“Of course!” He got off the desk and pulled Abby into a kiss that said it all, his tongue dancing with hers in a heated frenzy.

 

“Where? There's a few places around here that are private.”

 

“Not the ARC.” He had wanted Abby for too long to just settle for a quickie. “We do this properly. You know where I live right?”

 

Abby nodded. “I have some stuff to finish up here, but I could meet you at your place in about an hour. We won't have to think about needing to get back to work that way.”

 

“Fine by me,” Becker grinned and tucked himself back into his trousers before leaving. “See you in an hour.”

 

Becker sat on his sofa trying not to look at the clock. Maybe he should have agreed to having sex in the ARC after all, it seemed that now she'd had chance to think about it, she wasn't quite so interested after all. Then, the door buzzer went.

 

“Becker, It's Abby. Sorry I'm late, I got caught at the temporary traffic lights on Wilkinson Street.”

 

He buzzed her in. Of course. He should have warned her about taking that route. There'd been roadworks there all week and he'd been taking another route to avoid them. When he opened the door to his apartment, he was relieved that she was finally here and that he was going to actually have sex with her after all this time.

 

“Nice place you have, Becker,” Abby said, her eyes scanning around the room.

 

“Thank you, I like it. Can I get you anything to drink?”

 

“I'm good thanks. Look, you don't need to be nervous or worry about being a good host. We both know I'm only here for one reason, so let's cut the crap and get on with it.”

 

“No arguments from me. Here, come to the sofa.”

 

Becker sat himself on the edge as Abby walked over and stood in front of him. She was dressed in a loose t-shirt dress and leggings and looked even more sexy than he'd ever seen her before as she gazed down at him through her long eyelashes, seducing him with just one look. He leaned forward and placed his hands on her legs, allowing them to caress the soft curve. He could feel his heart pounding, was he actually touching Abby?

 

Then he grew more confident and his hands moved under the dress to caress her hips and then he moved one hand between her thighs to ease them apart. He could almost feel the heat of her arousal through the fabric as his hand cupped the area where her pussy was and Abby's breathing began to deepen.

 

After a few moments, his fingers slipped into the waistband of her leggings and tugged down, easing them over her slender hips and down. She wriggled slightly, helping him to peel them down her legs, and she kicked off her shoes so that she could step out of both legs. Then he lifted the dress a little way, gathering it up at her waist with one hand as he slid his other hand into her underwear.

 

“Becker!” Abby breathed. He loved the sound of his name on her lips, and hoped he'd hear it several more times as the passion and heat between them intensified. She parted her legs a little more and he was able to ease his long middle finger into her wet heat. There was absolute silence, except for the sound of both their heavy breathing, as Becker thrust his finger in and out. She was incredibly wet, and obviously ready to be fucked. Since Becker had been anticipating this for over an hour after the amazing blow job she'd given him, he was also more than ready. He decided he couldn't wait any longer, forget this foreplay, he was going to do it now.

 

He tugged her arms and guided her onto the sofa, pushing her down onto her back and following so that she was beneath him. In a well practised move, he had unfastened his trousers and pulled out his erect cock, and was settling himself between Abby's thighs. With a grunt, he tugged at her underwear, simply pulling the thin fabric to one side and then he pushed into her.

 

“Becker!”

 

“Mmm, that feels so good, Abby!” They adjusted position slightly and then Becker sank in deeper and deeper, determined to fill her completely. Abby whimpered and clung to him, pushing her pelvis upwards to take his cock in deeper. It was only his heavy, full, balls that impeded further progress and he dipped down to kiss Abby as he began to move inside her.

 

“Fuck me, Becker!”

 

“Oh, I intend to... I'm not letting you leave until I've heard you screaming my name!”

 

“You have a lot to live up to, Captain Becker. You heard Greene's story. If you're half as good as him then I'll be satisfied.”

 

Becker increased his pace, his piston like cock thrusting in and out of her hard and fast. He felt Abby tugging on his t-shirt, so he helped her ease it over his head and throw it to the floor. She immediately ran her hands over his chest, sinking her fingers into the carpet of hair he had. He followed up by removing her dress over her head and that was cast to the floor by his t-shirt and then he pulled her bra straps and pushed a hand inside the cup to grasp her breast hard.

 

They both groaned out loud, their fucking hard and fast and Becker could feel a twisting in his groin already. As he practically tore her bra to expose her breast so that he could take it into his mouth, his hips began to jerk. He couldn't hold off any longer and he let out an animalistic grunt as he released a hot jet of semen into Abby.

 

“Becker!” she cried out, clinging to his body as he thrust harder. He could feel her insides gripping onto his shaft as she writhed beneath him, breathing hard. He released again and she sobbed out loud. He shifted, smothering her mouth with a wet, passionate kiss as his semen continued to spill into her womb.

 

After a few long moments, they parted. It was clear that neither was finished and that they both wanted more. Without a word, the remaining clothing was pulled off and they settled into an embrace that was a hot tangle of limbs and tongues. Becker felt his cock begin to harden again as he pushed his hand between Abby's thighs, and she grasped the hard shaft whilst he slid a couple of fingers into her dripping pussy.

 

Becker groaned. She felt amazing, writhing against his fingers and he would soon be inside her again. But at that moment, both their phones rang. It could only mean one thing. Annoyed, Becker picked his up and saw that it was Matt calling. He was about to cut it off when he heard Abby. She'd answered her phone and he heard her ask where the anomaly was.

 

“Sorry, mate. I know you've only just come of duty, but we've got an anomaly in a residential area and Jess says the police frequencies are buzzing with a potential creature sighting. This is a whole team job I'm afraid.”

 

“Be there as soon as I can.” He looked at Abby apologetically. She was already hunting around for her clothing. “Bloody anomaly!”

 

“Yeah. Terrible timing. I feel like you were only just getting started too.” She kissed him. “Another time perhaps?”

 

“Try stopping me!” he responded as he resigned himself to getting dressed and having to go and deal with the anomaly.

 


End file.
